


Oneshots

by hailsatxn, IdjitSherlockian



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, Tysh, brallon, joshler - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailsatxn/pseuds/hailsatxn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: A collection of oneshots for different band ships. The ship will be in the title of the chapter.





	1. Shopping (Ryden)

Brendon and Ryan liked to be around each other, whether it be just napping together, or going to the movies. They enjoyed cuddling, holding hands, kissing, just touching and knowing the other was there. The only thing Ryan did not enjoy doing with Brendon, was going to the supermarket. Brendon was easily distracted, and often wandered off, causing Ryan to spend an extra thirty minutes looking for him. 

The two were currently cuddling in Ryan’s bed, on a break between their first headlining tour, and the Nothing Rhymes With Circus Tour. Ryan had put on a random movie, Brendon’s face was buried in Ryan’s neck anyways so it wasn’t like he was even watching the movie. Ryan gently ran his fingers up and down Brendon’s bare spine, before pulling the blanket higher up on their barely-clothed legs. 

“Ryan?” Brendon spoke, his lips on Ryan’s neck, causing him to shiver gently.

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” Ryan laughed, and Brendon nodded, laughing as well. Ryan sat up, pushing the blanket off his slender legs. “Chips or popcorn?” He questioned. Brendon thought for a moment, before choosing the second option. Ryan nodded, walking from the bedroom to his small kitchen and searching the cabinets. After a good ten minutes of looking, Ryan came to realize that he had no popcorn or chips. He had hardly anything actually. Save for a stray bottle of beer or pack of poptarts, there was nothing. Knowing he would be at home for another few weeks and needed food, he marched back to the bedroom. 

“Put pants on B, we’re going to the store.” Ryan said, grabbing his own skinny jeans from the carpet on his side of the bed. Brendon groaned, rolling onto his front. 

“Nooooo, I don’ wanna.” He whined into the blanket, causing Ryan to laugh. 

“Come on baby, I’ll get you whatever you want.” Ryan coaxed, and Brendon turned his head slightly, peeking up at Ryan. 

“Really?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Really.” Ryan answered, coming around the bed to his closet and grabbing a plain white shirt from it. He pulled the shirt on, before tossing Brendon his own “Class of 2005” shirt from the floor. Both of the boys pulled their shoes on, and Ryan grabbed his keys. Once they were both ready Ryan grabbed his wallet from the side table and they marched themselves out of the apartment to Ryan’s car. 

“Promise to not wander off?” Ryan asked once the car was moving. Brendon nodded distractedly, playing on his phone. Ryan took it as a yes and paid attention to the road.

\--

It had been five fucking minutes.

Five minutes and Brendon was already gone. Ryan groaned internally, pushing the cart to where he figured Brendon would be (the candy aisle) tossing things in his cart as he went. He found Brendon in front of the candy, his arms full of various things. 

“What did I ask before we got here?” Ryan asked, laughing, allowing Brendon to put his candy in the cart. 

“I dunno, but you said I could get whatever I wanted.” Brendon said, falling into step with Ryan. Ryan smiled, shaking his head. 

“Don’t wander off, sunshine.” He said, leaning down to kiss Brendon’s cheek. Brendon smiled, slipping his hand into Ryan’s. They continued around the store, grabbing things they needed. 

Ten minutes later, Brendon was gone again. Ryan only had his back turned for ten seconds. Ten seconds and Brendon’s skinny ass was gone again. Ryan had turned to look for vegetables for dinner that night’s vegetarian stir fry, and Brendon was gone. Ryan groaned out loud this time, trying to think of where Brendon could be that they hadn’t been yet.

Ice cream probably. Ryan pushed his cart across the store, and rolled his eyes as he found Brendon looking into a freezer. 

“B.” Ryan called out, and Brendon looked around the door, smiling. 

“Ice cream!” He laughed, his eyes going squinty, causing some of Ryan’s annoyance to melt away. 

“Next time you do that, I’m leaving you here.” Ryan said, Brendon placing the containers of ice cream into the cart. Brendon rolled his eyes, smirking. 

“Yeah, okay.” Brendon laughed, and Ryan led him towards the bread. 

\--

It had to be a new record. 

Two. Fucking. Minutes. 

Brendon had disappeared again, and Ryan decided to mess with him. He pushed his cart up to the front of the store, into a checkout line. Brendon wasn’t there, and a smirk filled Ryan’s face, a plan forming. He checked out, paying for his groceries and pushing the cart full of bags to the desk labelled ‘Customer Service’

Ryan leant on the desk, catching the attention of the older woman working it. 

“How can I help you today?” She asked, a smile on her face. 

“Yeah, um, I lost my boyfriend, can I use your intercom?” Ryan asked, and she nodded. She handed him the receiver, and Ryan grinned. 

“Goodbye, you little shit.” Ryan said into the receiver, before handing it back to the stunned woman. He pushed his cart out of the automatic door, and towards his car. 

It only took Brendon a minute to get out there.


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Brallon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise its late

It was that time of the year again. Bells were ringing, people were shopping, carols being sung loud and proud, lovers parade around under mistletoe and lovey dovey trances as Christmas season settled in the air. 

Normally, this time of year was a time of joy. For Dallon, though, there was more of an empty feeling in the Christmas air.

He had never really been fond of Christmas in the first place. It wasn't as if he had a problem with the celebration itself, people seemed happy enough with it, but more of the potential it had for breaking someone's heart.

Like it was doing to him right now.

This would have been the fourth Christmas he had spent in a relationship with Brendon, the last one being the first time he has genuinely enjoyed the holiday season in a long while. Brendon just had a way of doing that, making things Dallon normally disliked into something better with just his presence.

That's why when Brendon left for the army, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. Of course, he was supportive of Brendon in his choice, after all it came with an education, but it didn't mean his leaving didn't hurt.

He had held up pretty well, at least that's what he liked to tell himself, until he looked at the calendar and saw the date of ‘December 1st’.

For the past three years, every December first for Dallon would be started off with a picture from Brendon, normally completely decked out with Christmas themed clothing with what Dallon would swear was the biggest smile in the world. This was normally followed by various texts of him saying Merry Christmas and telling a more fucked up version of the birth of christ.

Dallon never really questioned it.

This morning, though, his notifications were silent- just an ever painful reminder of the fact that his boyfriend wasn't here.

A sigh escaped his lips as he checked his phone for what must have been the thousandth time that morning.

Nothing.

He let out a sigh, knowing this would be a long December.

\--

“I miss you.” Brendon's voice crackled quietly over the phone receiver, Dallon returning his words with a sad smile Brendon wasn't able to see.

“Tell me about it, Babe. I miss you and your christmas spirit.” Dallon sighed, head tilting up to look at the ceiling.

“Oh! That's right- what do you want for Christmas, Dal?” Brendon's said, his voice sounding excited.

Dallon was silent for a moment, thinking the question over in his head, and when he did speak it was nothing more than a hushed whisper. “You...I want you for Christmas.”

“Baby-”

“I know…” Dallon sighed, cutting him off, trying to fight the tears filling his eyes.”I just miss you so much, Brendon.”

Brendon sighed on the other line, and Dallon could guess he had ran his hand through his hair, had his lower lip caught between his teeth- he hated how clearly he could see him in his mind and how far he was from seeing him with his eyes.

It was silent for a while until Brendon spoke again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\--

December trudged by like a moth caught in honey, each antagonising moment burning itself into Dallon’s mind with moments he would wish Brendon was there, moments he saw something that reminded him of his goofball of a boyfriend.

He had to turn away if he even saw a happy couple.

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, it was safe to say Dallon was more than relieved. Soon enough, the holidays would be over, and he could go back to maintaining the time away from Brendon in a more healthy way than sobbing into his pillow every night, reaching to the empty spot once taken up by the love of his life.

His day was spent mostly with his phone in hand, hoping for a call, message, anything from Brendon when he had the time.

When the message finally did come, he was glad to see it was a photo message- a little less glad (more surprised) when he saw what it was.

Brendon had taken pictures of him with an army hat on, shirtless, making sure to look as seductive as possible.  
(SERIOUSLY GUYS LOOK UP BRENDON URIE MILITARY PHOTOSHOOT)

B; A little early christmas present since I can't be there in person this Christmas Eve ;)

D: You...are a dork 

B: am I a hot dork?

D:...yes

D: How did you even get those photos anyway?

B: Had some friends help me out

D; So other people get to see you shirtless today and not me? Not fair.

B; Awww...someone jealous?

D: No!

B: Sure, Dal

B: I have to go, but I'll talk to you later okay?

D: Okay. I love you!

B: Love you too baby 

 

Dallon sighed, placing his phone on the coffee table before sitting on the soft cushions of the couch.

God, he missed his hot dork.

\--

He went to sleep that night wishing he had the warmth of his boyfriend to help him drift to sleep, and he awoke with the sound of a clatter from downstairs, wishing Brendon was there to back him up with whatever was down in their living room.

Creeping down the stairs like a man on a mission, looking very threatening in his Spiderman pj pants, Dallon poked his head around the corner to see what intruder had found their way into his house. What Dallon found was Very Much Not™ an intruder.

It was Brendon, BDU and all, with a fucking bow on his head, standing by the Christmas tree.

Letting out a very not-manly scream, Dallon ran towards Brendon and pulled him into a hug, lucky enough to not knock them both into the shimmering tree decorated with sparkling lights and extremely breakable ornaments.

“Hey! Easy there! Don't want to break your present now do you?” Brendon chuckled into Dallon’s chest, holding him through his happy sobs.

“I missed you,” He paused to pull away and kiss Brendon's lips before continuing,”so fucking much!”

Brendon smiled at him, stepping back from their embrace as he began to talk. “I missed you too, and that's why...Dallon, remember when I asked you what you wanted for Christmas? And you said you wanted me?” Once he saw Dallon nod, Brendon smiled

Brendon pulled a small box from his pocket,his smile growing as he saw Dallon’s hands fly to his mouth, as he got on one knee. “I know you asked for me for Christmas, but I wanna know, can I have you forever?”


	3. Before Stage (Joshler)

“Tyler, please?” Josh whined a little as he tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve, a slight pout on his lips as he did. “Don't make me.”

Even with his attempts at being cute, Tyler remained persistent in continuing getting ready without even a comment of changing their plan for that night. “Hey, can you grab me that shirt over there?”

“Tyler…” Josh emphasized, picking up the requested shirt and yet keeping it locked in his grip. “Answer me, please?”

Tyler met Josh's eyes for a moment, only a moment, before shrugging and pulling a perfectly clean shirt that he totally shouldn't have wasted when he could have gotten the other from Josh to clean what he needed to.

Throwing the dirty shirt at the back of Tyler's head now, Josh pouted once more, finally earning a response to Josh's complaining and questioning.

“You have to at least try.” Before the words even left Josh's mouth to complain, Tyler was speaking again. “For me? Please? I need you to please, just try.” 

Josh sighed at his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes, feeling him use his own trick against him as he waged a war on himself.

“Okay. For you.”

\--

“Uh...Hi. I'm Josh.” Josh fiddled nervously with the cord of the microphone, flinching slightly at the roar of the crowd as he spoke. God, why did he ever agree to talk? Drums at least spoke for him. “I do the...drum thing. You might know me.”

Picking up and waving the drumsticks that he had set beside him, Josh let his eyes scan the crowd again. “Uh, Tyler said he needed sometime to get something ready, so he told me to do...this. I'm not very good at it, but I am trying.”

Josh let out a shaky breath, cringing at the sound it made into the microphone. “Sorry. Nervous.” Various shouts of encouragement filled the air, and Josh couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

“Tyler said he wanted me to have you guys read the text on stage when it's up there and that I can't turn around until he tells me too, so it's up to you guys, ok?” Josh's voice solidified and didn't shake as much as he spoke, feeling a bit more confident. He was almost done. It was up to the crowd now.

There was silence for a few seconds as the screen behind him was prepared to put up whatever Tyler had planned, and Josh kicked his feet and looked at the floor, feeling awkward. Should he be saying something…?

Suddenly the crowd began to speak, and Josh’s attention was drawn to their words, almost like a chant. 

‘Josh, I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this for the longest time. You've been my boyfriend for a while now, but my best friend for ever longer, and I really, really don't want to screw this up. That's why I'm not having me say it. I wanted something special. Something we share, something we put our effort, our love into to be the one to ask this.’

As the crowd spoke it, it seemed to be getting even more excited, a few shrieks even filling the air as more words presumably popped onto the stage. Josh had gotten off of his ‘seat’, a platform really, to stand now as he tried to figure out what was happening. Suddenly, a voice he knew very well was beside his ear.

“Turn around.”

Josh turned, eyes widening at what he saw as a happy sob forced it's way out of his throat.

Tyler, who had changed into a suit, was down on one knee behind him, giving him a dazzling smile and seeming almost bashful with the blush sprinkling his cheeks. “Hi.”

Josh’s voice broke as he responded, trying not to completely break down before what he knew was to come. “Hey.”

“Sorry for making you talk by yourself, I just wanted to have some time to make this perfect, because I have a very important question for you, Josh.” Tyler shifted slightly as he spoke, moving his arms, which had been behind his back, in front of him as he let out a shaky breath, with a small, nervous laugh. “Sorry. Nervous.”

Josh let out a mix of a laugh and a sob, speaking. “It's fine, it's fine.”

Taking another deep breath, Tyler began to speak. “Josh, I love you so, so much. Not only as my best friend, but also as the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. That's why I want to ask...I want to ask if you would be more than just my boyfriend.” Tears slipped down Josh's cheeks as the next words came. “Joshua William Dun, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Josh whispered at first, speaking louder as he repeated himself. “Yes!”

Tyler let out an overjoyed laugh, standing up and letting Josh charge him, lips pressing together as the crowd went wild. 

Josh was glad he listened to Tyler and tried- because this...this was perfect.


	4. Protect (Joshler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually really short, but im gonna post it anyway. Ngl, it was originally between Brendon and Josh, but it switched it to Joshler bc people seem to like that better and I'm a big baby

"Ow!" Josh hissed as Tyler pressed the rag to his head, pouting when he heard him tut from above him.

"If you're gonna complain when I clean you up, then you shouldn't get into fights in the first place." The rag was pulled away and replaced by something else, one of Tyler's hands running freely through Josh's hair. He sighed, letting his head rest against Tyler's closest leg to him, looking at the pastel color of the skirt fabric with a small smile on his face.

"I don't LOOK for fights." Josh mumbled when Tyler stopped "cleaning him up", moving instead to cuddle up against his side. Josh had his face pressed to the back of Tyler's neck, each word letting his lips brush against the skin. "They were bothering you, and I..."

"Wanted to be my knight in shining armor?" Tyler finished, turning so he could look more directly at Josh and giggling when he saw the blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, yeah."

Tyler pressed a quick kiss to Josh's nose, then to the general area of the cut without hurting him, at least he hoped. "You don't have to beat up all of the villains that bother me to be my knight, Joshie." He laid his head against Josh's chest then, smiling at hearing him let out a content hum at the contact."You already are."


	5. I've Fallen For You...Quite Literally (Joshler)

It wasn't Tyler's fault he tripped in class and sprained his ankle. It was Joshua Dun's fault. At least, that's what Tyler was telling himself, and Josh, as he carried him to the nurse like a wounded animal. Rather overdramatic, but Tyler felt it was fair.

"You were making me nervous!" Tyler whined from his spot in Josh's arms, secretly thanking god for how strong the smaller man was. 

Josh snorted at that, shaking his head slightly. "By what? Being in class?"

Sniffling like a toddler, Tyler glared at the cotton candy haired man, little tongue poking out in a mocking way before pulling his plump lips into a pout. "Maybe."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Gonna be a brat, huh?"

Tyler this time flipped him the bird, tapping against his face with his nose scrunched. "Me? A brat? No way."

Josh stopped walking at that, and Tyler turned to look at him again, doe eyes wide. "Why'd you stop moving." No response. "Joshie...?"

It wasn't until he felt himself slipping that he squealed, flailing his arms helplessly, trying to get a stronger hold on Josh. "JOSHIE I'M FALLING."

Before he slipped all the way, Josh easily fixed his hold on Tyler, causing him to let out a squeak at suddenly being picked up, because this time it was over the shoulder. Even without seeing his face, Tyler could hear the smugness to his voice.

"Were you? Couldn't tell."

Tyler whined, high pitched with his head leaning slightly against the other's. "Joshie, hold me normally!"

"I could let you walk, y'know." Josh’s voice was more teasing than anything, but Tyler let out a worried noise and clung to Josh even more.

"No, no, please." Then, a quieter. "'M sorry."

Josh chuckled slightly, his hands shifting to feel the soft of Tyler's tutu. "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

"My mouth is literally by your ear." 

"What was that?"

Tyler groaned, and Josh laughed, but Tyler did give in. "I said I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, baby. We're almost to the nurse anyway. How DID you trip, anyway?" Josh's voice was a content hum, and he felt Tyler shift in his arms.

"I was too busy looking at your ass."


	6. City is at War (Wentzporta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore me if you see me because I just don't give a shit- The City is at War

The City Is At War - Wentzporta

The city is at a war  
Playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war  
Bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends

Gabe Saporta absolutely fucking hated Pete Wentz. Stupid Pete Wentz with his money and floppy hair and designer clothes. Stupid Pete Wentz who paraded around like he owned everything- he honestly probably did, that’s how rich he was. Stupid Pete Wentz, who also happened to be the leader of a rival gang. 

Pete’s gang, the Youngbloods, owned the North Side of Chicago. Gabe’s crew, The Cobras, owned the South Side. The Youngbloods brought in 95% of the cocaine The Cobras sold in the city, so they had to be civil to a degree. On more than one occasion though, things had gotten physical between the two men.

This was one of those times. 

“Fuck you Wentz!” Gabe snarled, launching himself at the shorter man, knocking him to the hard concrete floor of the warehouse they had met up in. 

“It’s not my fault you’re just a poor asshole stuck on the South Side!” Pete spit at him, before Gabe’s fist connected with his nose. 

“Gabe! Get the fuck off of him!” Gabe could hear Victoria yelling, but he couldn’t feel anything other than his fist hitting Pete’s face. Arms wrapped around his waist, ripping him off his knees and off Pete.

“Gabe, stop!” Suarez’s voice filled his ears, his fists still flailing in an attempt to hit Pete one last time.

“Fuck you! Fuck your crew! From now on, the city is at war!” Gabe snarled, watching as Andy helped Pete up off the concrete. His nose was pouring blood, and Gabe knew he’d blackened at least one, if not both of Pete’s eyes. “How’s that feel pretty boy!”

“You think I’m pretty?” Pete laughed cockily through a mouthful of blood, “Jeez Saporta, if you wanted a piece of this, you could’ve just asked. 

Gabe struggled to get out of Suarez’s arms again as Patrick grabbed Pete’s shoulder and hauled him towards their waiting car.


End file.
